An outcast and a Nekojin
by deltaprime11
Summary: Natsu is an outcast in his home town his mother died when he was young and he was often the target of bullying for the color of his hair. She was a Nekojin a human cat hybrid there race was subject to discrimination but will she bother to try and make a friend? I think this is one of my better summaries :) OOC Natsu and Neko Erza :P
1. New town New people

**A/N: Important stuff! I took the personalities from bleach as I think they suit the characters better in this, but I don't think that is really enough to consider this a crossover and they aren't carbon copies just have similar traits.**

**Nekojin: A human-cat hybrid, generally designed as humans with cat ear's and tails. (in case you didn't know!)**

* * *

Natsu sat on a park bench looking up at the orange clouds in the late-afternoon sky. He smiled he used to come to this place with his mother and point out the shapes of the clouds as animals and other various things he was in them.

"Well mom," He half prayed half told the air in front of him "I am off to Tokyo tomorrow, off to university and hopefully a better life than the one I had here."

He smiled up at the sky as he stood up, time to go home he thought to himself as he shoved his hand's into his pocket's and began to long walk home, it didn't take long for him to notice the foot-steps behind him he stopped and whirled around "The fuck do you want?!" he demanded

The man behind him let an evil smirk go across his face "You got keen hearing there boy," The man pulled a knife from his back pocket "Give me your wallet and you can walk away with your life."

Natsu glared defiantly at the man "Your that sick fucker who has been attacking women in the streets lately haven't you?"

"What if I am?" The man sneered back. "What are y-."

He was abruptly cut off by Natsu shoe embedded in his face "Oh, I am sorry did you make a mistake and think I was a woman, or did you think I would be afraid of the letter opener you just threatened me with?" Natsu spun his body and launched the man a way's down the street, he stalked towards the now unconscious human being and grabbed him by the collar "We are going to make a small stop at the police station I am sure you won't mind." he announced as he dragged the man along behind him, with a clang he dragged the hands head into one of the metal street poles "Oh, sorry how clumsy of me." he feigned as he walked.

Natsu walked into the police station and practically threw the man into the front desk, many of the officer's stopped before they noticed who walked in the door and continued about their daily work.

"Ah, Natsu got another one I see," The man behind the desk craned his neck up to see the man unconscious on the floor in front of him, Natsu nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is the sick rapist that has been prowling around lately," Natsu said delivering a swift kick to his head and feigning that he tripped "Thought I do your job's one last time before I left."

The man behind the desk chuckled "Well there is a 5000 dollar reward for this man's…capture, so enjoy the extra spending money."

"I don't want it," Natsu said flatly as he walked out of the station "You'd think after the 30th time you would remember that by now."

The man chuckled and picked up the phone on his desk dialing a number he had done many times before "Hello, Igneel yeah he did it again, how much more was it you needed to get him that apartment, 5000 well then it is your lucky day."

Natsu walked along, with a small smile a little nostalgic that he was off to Tokyo it had been his dream since he was a boy to live there, he wanted to meet all kinds of people and if he was lucky actually see a Nekojin, there were none in their town and he always wondered what they were like, he didn't believe they were these evil creatures people made them out to be, he stuck firm to his mother teachings, everyone deserves happiness and judging someone by their outward appearance is the highest form of ignorance. And so he walked towards his home with a large smile tomorrow he would be in Tokyo.

* * *

Natsu opened the door to their home and stepped inside he barely had enough time to say hello before his head rushed to meet the carpeted floor stopping just before he impacted.

"Dad I thought you promised not to attack me today." Natsu groaned from the ground.

"Ah, the perfect time to catch someone off guard is by giving them false information and besides you know the punishment for being late even if you were upholding the law next time you will book it home!" His father, Igneel, scolded him with a mirthful smile across his face before pulling him back to his feet.

"Heh, you crazy old man," Natsu smirked, interrupting the scowl usually plastered along his face "I am going to miss you though."

His father gave him a rough pat on the back "You know the rules if you leave, you aren't allowed to come back until you got a girl." His father gave him a wide-smile and Natsu shook his head with a small smile.

"Alright you two come sit and eat," Cana smiled sweetly, the 13 year-old had taken up many of her mother's duties when she had passed, although her wrath was something that scared all of them into overtaking a few of the various chores around the house.

Natsu shook his head as the memory of her chasing him around with the vacuum cleaner when he had forgotten to take out the trash.

"Natsu pull your head out of the clouds and eat before your food get cold." he voice snapped him back to reality and he began to eat the stew she had prepared for them.

"So have you picked your subject's yet?" Lucy the youngest of the three siblings asked as she peered at her older brother.

Natsu shook his head with a smile "Well besides the general work, I haven't picked a major yet I want to give it a little more thought that's all."

"Knowing you, you will wait until the last possible moment before you make your decision then scramble madly to get all your work done." Lucy said nonchalantly

"Hey I am not that bad!" Natsu defended

"Whatever," Lucy said as she excused herself from the table to sit in front of the TV "Haven't you still got to pack?"

Natsu's face drained, CRAP! he screamed at himself he completely forgot to pack, he turned and after saying a hasty thank you to his sister he bolted up the stairs and began shoving various clothing into his suit case. After he was done he sat on his bed with a sigh, curse his sister for always being right, what was he going to do about his major he certainly couldn't leave it too long, he tapped his chin, Well I could do art but I don't really want to make a career out of my drawing's it's not like they are original. He opened his drawer and flicked through the pages of his artwork, stopping at his unfinished piece, he picked up a pencil he started to think about what he wanted to do as he completed the drawing in front of him. The picture itself was of a silver robotic man, with a dark green visor and a pair of segmented wings each it's own small hexagon put together to take the shape. He finished it off and still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Laying down he stared at the ceiling as he thought, his eyes slowly grew heavy and before long he was asleep.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he sat on the train taking him from his home-town to Tokyo, after oversleeping he had barely made it here on time, his mind kept drifting back to what his father had said the night before he knew it was a joke, but he couldn't shake an odd feeling like it set something on motion that he wasn't going to be able to avoid he shrugged I have officially become as crazy as my father. He watched the sun on the horizon as the train rumbled it way towards the capitol. Natsu ran down the street's of the city cursing his luck with transport, A power outage had held up the train's for an extra half hour he hoped his father's friend had waited for him he did not relish the thought of sleeping out on the pavement. He noticed the silhouette of a man talking with someone he couldn't quite make out and he sighed in relief he was still waiting.

The pair heard him approach and the older man turned around stroking his large moustache "Ah, Natsu I haven't seen you in year's I heard about the train delay glad you could make it." Old man Makarov gave him a large grin.

"Yeah, what has It been 12 years since you moved to Tokyo?" Natsu shaking his hand.

The old man nodded "Oh right Natsu this is Mirajane, Mirajane this is the oldest son of my oldest friend Natsu."

The tall woman stepped out from behind Makarov with a large smile on her face, she had white hair and blue eyes and large fluffy white tail swished around behind her as she smiled at him and her ear's twitched slightly.

Natsu's mouth hung open, she was the first Nekojin he had ever seen and frankly he wasn't sure what do to "N-Nice t-to me-et you m-ma'am." He managed to stammer out and she stared at him in confusion, he gulped he would rather not make enemies on his first day in Tokyo, why couldn't there by like a guide-book on life or something.

"I am the first Neko you have seen aren't I?" she asked

Natsu nodded "Yeah, sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for," She said happily "Although it is just Mira."

Natsu nodded "Okay…Mira nice to meet you."

"You too sweetness," She purred as she walked past him, she dragged her tail along his chin as she did and he blushed deeply not sure what to do so he just stood there.

Makarov shook his head with a chuckle "Careful that kitty has claw's (**PUN INTENDED!).**"

Natsu looked at him with a chuckle "So, where is this room?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow at him and handed him a few letter's "These came for you, I guess they are from your folks," He said flatly before handing him a small house key "And here is your key."

He looked down at the two letter's and then at the key, before looking up to ask the old man something else, but he was gone "Wait a second you didn't tell when rent was due!"

He got no response, so he shrugged and looked down at the letters cracking the one sent by his dad as he ascended a few steps to take a seat while he read.

_Natsu_

_Now I know you don't like charity and that is why you never accepted the rewards the police offered you, but what you don't know is that desk guy that you always talked too he sent the rewards onto me and I used them to get you a little going away present, you may have noticed that my good friend Makarov never gave you the rent due date, well that is because he no longer owns the apartment yeah your old man bought the thing from him and I am giving it to you, now you have the place in Tokyo you always dreamed of!_

_Oh, by the way your sister's helped me furnish it on that 'business trip' I took a few months back so you owe us all a thanks you big loon!_

_Your Family._

Natsu looked from the key to the letter and back again, WHAT!? his mind practically roared at him and he fumbled to his phone dialing his father's number. He pressed the phone to his ear and never regretted anything more in his life.

"HELLO!" His father's voice was so loud he started and slipped off the steps landing with a loud thud he gulped down air and got to his feet slowly with a groan.

"Did you really do all this, because this is one of the worst jokes ever if that was a joke!" Natsu snapped into the phone

"I am a little hurt Natsu," His father responded "No, it's all real you own the apartment completely, you're welcome by the way."

"Yeah, thanks," Natsu said he was still processing the information a little in his mind "So holiday rules apply?"

"If you dare miss one of our patented family holiday's I will send Lucy to disembowel you herself and she will probably like it you know." his father threatened light heartedly but Natsu gulped.

"Don't worry I will be home for all of them." he said quickly

"Why are you still talking to me go enjoy your new place then go hit the town, meet the _laadies."_ Natsu could practically see the large grin on his father's face when he said that and he shook his head.

"All right I will talk to you later." He replied hanging up the phone and sitting back down with a large smile, well I have my place in Tokyo he looked up at the sky "You knew he would do this didn't you, you are just as crazy as he is." he told the sky with a little sadness.

With a sigh he got up and picked up the other note, and the key he had dropped in his fall, he ascended to the door and stepped inside his new home. Well his sisters knew him better than anyone, the place was furnished exactly how he would do it, the TV was mounted on the wall with a large black couch in front of it, a hallway lead off to the two bedrooms and another led into the laundry bathroom and toilet, he slipped off his shoes as he stepped onto the carpet he walked down towards the bedrooms, opening the first of the two he peered inside, a large light board stood in the corner as well as fairly bare walls, so this was the room furnished by Lucy he guessed, she knew everything he wanted when it came to his drawing the lighting was set perfectly and the large chest of drawers on the side wall were likely filled with everything he would need. he closed the door and turned to open the other door, looking inside her saw just a large bed and ample closet space for his clothing. Don't really know what I expected here he thought to himself as he dropped his bad and kicked it against the wall to be unpacked later. His stomach growled loudly as he left the room, well I have a little spending money for the first few weeks so I will go to that convenience store up the road he thought, at least to tide me over until I can get some proper food in the house.

The store he walked into was small and if it wasn't some kind of candy or sweet it was a microwave meal that always tasted horrible no matter what it promised on the box, he picked out a coke and grabbed a small packet of chip's at the very least I will live till tomorrow off of this he thought glumly as he rounded the corner bumping into someone he hadn't seen, he looked down at the small person in a black hoodie that covered their face from his view, he eyes slid over the person's figure the hoodie turned to a pair of baggy jeans and fairly simple sneakers, he bent down.

"So-." She cut him off "Why don't you watch where you're going you fricken giant!"

He stepped back as a small amount of anger entered his system "I am not a giant you are just a midget!" he yelled back.

The person jumped to their feet, he noticed the lock's of red hair and realized this was a girl, crap he just realized if this went to any kind of physical violence he was pretty much screwed, she took his moment of lapse in thought to kick him in the shin hard, As he bent down with wince she grabbed a hold of his hair.

"I am not a midget you are a freaking Giant you hear!" she yelled at him.

Natsu got a good look at her face, well he didn't have much else in his field of vision she was cutish, in fact if she wasn't yelling and attacking him he probably would think she was quite a bit more pretty. But as it stood now her trying to stare a hole into his skull with her brown orbs she was not at all on the top of his befriend list.

A large shadow appeared next to both of them and Natsu turned his head slightly to see a large build security guard looking down at them "You two need to leave." He said flatly

"She started it, I was about to apologize when she blew up in my face!" Natsu defended he may have retaliated but still.

"I don't care get out both of you!" The man's tone was rather angry and the two people nodded and left, as the two stepped out they turned to each other angrily.

"You happy giant now I am going to go Hungry!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah well it's my first night here and I am hungry too you midget!" He snapped back

"Weren't you about to apologize?!" She snapped at him "Or was that just another lie your kind are so fond of?!"

His kind? in truth he was about to apologize to her, he noticed her tapping her foot and he sighed "I'm sorry." he said in defeat he didn't need to argue with this crazy woman all he had to do was find some food.

"I'll forgive you if you buy me dinner," She said with an evil smirk before pointing down the street "There is a McDonald's down that way."

Natsu sighed again, he wouldn't be able to sleep well if he let her go hungry because he was slow to apologize, he mentally berated himself hey it's not your fault she couldn't wait for an apology, Yeah but it is technically your fault you got kicked out his mind admitted, before he sighed in defeat "Fine, lead the way."

He continued to argue with himself as he walked behind the small girl, he older brother side won and he blamed everything on himself with another sigh, but I am going to make it up to her anyway. So it doesn't matter which one of you won.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the cashier coughed "So are one Mr. Giant that girl before said you would be paying for her meal."

Natsu wanted to grab the girl by the scruff of the neck and shake her he reluctantly nodded and ordered his own food, walking away from the counter to find the crazed midget that had gotten him into this mess.

He was on the verge of giving up looking for her when he spotted the crazy girl sitting in the darker corner of the shop hood still pulled down. he walked over and took the seat opposite her.

"My name is Natsu, not giant." he stated flatly.

"Whatever Giant," she shrugged "My name is Erza."

Natsu rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever…Midget."

She booted his shin again and he jumped slightly letting out a low growl.

"It's really your first day in Tokyo?" She asked

Natsu nodded as he nibbled on a few of his fries "Yeah, my dad bought me an apartment above this candy shop I don't know if you know it."

"Wait you live in that house above crazy old man Makarov store?!" Erza asked in surprise, wait he owned the place now why would the old man sell it to him.

"Yeah, he was old friends with my dad and he must have convinced him to sell it to him." Natsu answered

"Your dad has to be crazy to be friends with that old man," Erza smirked "I guess that means you are probably crazy too."

"Oh yeah, my dad is bat shit insane," Natsu gave her a small grin "But my mother was completely sane and I inherited that from her."

Erza noticed the touch of sadness in his voice when he spoke about his mother, so she decided to get the topic of family "So you here to go to Tokyo U?"

"How'd you know?

"What other reason would a country bumpkin like you come here?" She grinned as she watched him squirm at being called a bumpkin. She derived a twisted joy from watching him struggle.

Natsu however was no amused "Who are you calling a country bumpkin! And you said I was looking down on you, I go through all the trouble of buying you food and you now only insult me you physically beat me!"

"Technically I hit you before you offered." She kept grinning at him

"Well technically I never offered," Natsu snapped "But you still owe me and apology and a thank you!"

He hadn't meant to yell, but she was so frustrating! He was considering taking his food and leaving before he heard her giggle and he found it cute, endearing even.

She picked up his hand and bowed her head slightly "I am sorry I hit you and thank you for the meal!" she exclaimed as sweetly as she could.

If Natsu hadn't met the angry her, he may have bought into the act "Your welcome." he said simply, giving her a smile.

She dropped his hand as the cashier brought the food towards them, setting it down, they spent the next few minutes eating a discussing school, while Natsu had yet to select his major, he found out she was a Major in business though she neglected to mention why and he thought little of it.

"So what's your schedule?" She asked as she nibbled on the last of her fries.

That was a good question he had gotten there a few day's early to learn it and have a look around the campus before his first day, he pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

She reached over and snatched it from him, studying it he considered snatching it back but it didn't really matter if she found out what classes he had right?

"Better get used to having me around pinky," She said handing him back the paper "We have got 4 classes together."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the nickname, his hair color was better than giant he supposed and wait 4 classes with this crazy midget! How did he get so lucky, wait…lucky?! brain I order you to get your shit together!

"Oh joy." Was al he said meanwhile he brain went into overdrive trying to sort itself out.

Despite himself he actually enjoyed the girl's company, he hadn't had any real friends in high school and she seemed okay when she wasn't beating on him anyway. The two walked in relative silence until he got to the cross street that led to his home. The girl moved her shoulders and squirmed a little before walking up to him "Here," was all she said handing him a small scrap of paper. "Shoot me a text sometime." she said as she skipped away towards the dorms where she lived.

Natsu looked down at the scrap of paper in his hands and up at the girl walking away from him, he turned around and allowed a smile to return to his face as he walked up into his home. He plopped down onto the bed heavily looking at the ceiling "Well I suppose I can call it a good day." he said aloud as he closed his eyes. A certain red-headed girl entered his dreams that night.

* * *

**A/N: All right that is my first chapter of this little AU Fiction, I hope you all enjoy it! By the way what Anime is the drawing from, all the drawing I describe from our main man are from one anime or another I will reveal it in the next chapter for those who don't know but let's see how many of you are Otaku :P!**


	2. A New FriendMaybe?

**A/N: The drawing in the last chapter was Silver crow from Accel world!**

Erza walked into her room slowly, thinking about the night she had just had 'He actually put up with me for a full meal and he made me laugh.' Her mind wandered to the pinkette idly as she removed her hoodie, replacing it with a random baggy shirt in her drawer's, she gazed lazily at the mirror as her ears responded to the current freedom the received, her hair flowed around her shoulder stopping about halfway down her back, on top of her head two small cat's ear stood proudly twitching at their newfound freedom they were the same red as her hair save for the small black marking at the corner giving them a fox-like appearance. Her tail wriggled free from the confines of her pants and swished behind her, it the long sleek appendage was the same as her ear's red until it ended with a ring of black. She smiled to herself as she looked at her phone for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Natsu started upright to the sound of someone banging on his door 'Who the hell?' He thought as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning loudly and stretching out and walking down the hallway to the front door, he opened it slowly and peered around the edge of the door, a familiar white haired man stood on the other side a large smile on his face.

"Hey there Old man, what's up?" Natsu said tiredly as he opened the door fully to let the man in.

"Nothing just came to check in make sure you got situated alright." Makarov said calmly as he walked into the house.

Natsu walked into the kitchen "Coffee?" He called out.

Makarov nodded and Natsu retrieved a second mug from the cupboard "So everything go well?"

"Well if be 'well' you mean I ate and slept then yes." Natsu answered idly.

"Oh, I thought I saw you walking with some hooded girl last night, my mistake." Makarov said giving him a sidelong glance.

Natsu started "Oh, yeah her…Well yeah we ate and then went home."

"Is that all?" Makarov asked curiously.

"She gave me her number." Natsu replied.

Makarov wolf-whistled "Look at you already popular among the women."

Natsu's shoulder slumped as he set the coffee in front of the old man "Yeah…No." Was all he said.

"Oh, give yourself some credit you have been in Tokyo less than twenty four hours and you picked up a girls number…Most guys would be proud." Makarov smiled and spoke in a rather flat tone.

"Yeah most guys would be happy is they were _trying_ to get a girls number I don't even know what I did." Natsu replied.

Makarov practically downed the coffee with a gulp and took his leave, Natsu heard the front door closed and he sighed, he pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at it intensely 'It's not like I want to see the crazy midget again, I just need someone to show me around and since we have already met it makes it easier yeah that's the reason.' He though with a nod 'Well I suppose if you believe in it enough it came come true. Aren't I supposed to help me?' he thought glumly arguing with himself.

'Fine I want to hang out with the crazed midget again! But not for any other reason than I am sick of being alone and I get the feeling she is too! Whatever you need to justify it with.' Natsu sighed at his mind 'If you weren't important I would have removed you years ago.'

Picking up his phone he mashed the buttons a little harder than he intended and set it down at the table.

Erza's head shot up as her phone rang, he clawed her way across the bed and picked it up.

_Hey Midget you free today?_

She raised her eyebrow at the message.

_Maybe, what's up?_

A few minutes past before her phone buzzed again.

_I was wondering if you could show me around campus._

Erza smiled 'If he is going to leave me such a wide opening of course I am going to take it.'

_Yeah, I guess I am free to hold your hand in the big bad city of Tokyo today, Of course your buying me lunch._

Natsu chuckled at her terms and walked to his front door, he exited his house and paused it was quite cold outside, he snaked his hand to his coat rack and grabbed the one closest to the door, he threw it around his shoulders as he locked the door and set off towards the university.

_I can live with those I will meet you out front in 10 minutes._

Natsu took a deep breath of the crisp morning air, feeling it reinvigorate his system as he walked a small smile made its way to his face. He spotted the familiar midget a little ahead of him, she turned around when she heard his footsteps and gave him a small smile.

"Hey there midget." He said as he arrived next to her, receiving a boot to the shin at the nickname that made him wince.

"Hey yourself you oversized flower." Erza shot at him.

"Shall we go?" Natsu said with a smirk.

Erza rolled her eyes "I hope you fully appreciate all the work you are making me do."

"Work? All your doing is showing e around and then spending some of my money!" Natsu snapped.

Erza just shrugged "Let's get going."

**A/N: Have to cut this chapter a little short because I have a date! Yeah I finally managed to hold a conversation with a girl woohoo! I would save it and write out the rest later but somehow I think I won't be in the mood to do any writing when I get back so you just gonna have to deal.**


	3. Why?

Natsu gave the girl a small nod as he did a double take of her attire, it was quite cold outside and she opted for a short sleeved pale pink shirt, with baggy black jeans and a woolen beanie pulled tightly over her head, he frowned as he walked behind her.

She stopped and gave him a sidelong glance, noticed his eyes wandering about her person she smirked "Checkin me out?" She joked.

"You wish." Natsu replied smirking himself "You sure your gonna be alright it's pretty cold out."

She shrugged "I am naturally warm." Was all she said as they stopped at the first building inside the campus, she gestured to it rather boredly "That's the girls dorms where I currently live…No boys without special consent from Mirajane." She added with an insinuating tone.

He gave her a sidelong glance "What's that you want me to sneak in to see you midget." He taunted.

She delivered a swift kick to his shin "Moving on." She snapped.

Natsu shook his head and buried his hand in his coat pockets as he followed her, she gestured to a few more buildings, the general class rooms where you do math's English and the other core subjects, she pointed to the art building "That's the art department." She said almost happily, Natsu noticed and decided to ask her.

"You draw?" He said simply.

She nodded "Yeah, only kind of kiddy stuff though nothing noteworthy."

Natsu shook his head "If it's nothing noteworthy, you won't mind showing me sometime then." He said with a smile.

She cocked her head slightly to the die as she looked at him, he looked sincere 'That's the first time anyone has ever asked to see my drawings.'

"What about you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I only draw fan based picture from the few various Anime I watch, but I do really enjoy it." Natsu said with a smile.

"How come you aren't an art major then?" Erza asked.

"I enjoy it, I just don't want to make a living out of it…I don't have the kind of motivation for that." Natsu answered plainly.

Erza just nodded "But what about you, you like to draw and you're in business."

"My parents are very…Adamant about getting a 'proper' education, not freeloading to become a useless member of society." Erza said a little depressed, she didn't like talking about her family much.

Natsu sensed the depression rather quickly "You getting hungry yet?"

Erza perked up almost instantly "Yeah, and your buying!" She chirped happily.

Natsu rolled his eyes "Where do you want to go then?"

Erza tapped her chin in thought as she looked up at the sky "Oh, I know follow me!" She exclaimed as she took off.

Natsu started slightly before following close behind her, the left the campus and walked a few blocks down coming across a small café on the corner, he smiled at the small place, it had a design that could only be described as 'Homey' they walked inside, the black and white tiled floor, the walls were painted a very dark green, it was relaxing to look at, he inhaled deeply the smell of fresh ground coffee and whatever the chef was making in the back entered his nose and made his mouth water.

"Table for two?" A young girl of about 16 chirped from behind the counter with a large smile on her face, Erza nodded and darted into the back of the place taking one of the seats, the girl watched her with a knowing smile and turned back to Natsu "Your girlfriend sure seems eager."

Natsu half choked "We are just friends." 'Not even friend really the crazy midget sees me as a huge punching bag.'

"Oh, my mistake." The girl said simply the smile never leaving her face she handed him a pair of the menu's and walked into the back of the shop, emerging a few moments later with a tray of various cakes.

Natsu slid the menu across the table to Erza and sat down, he looked at the small picture and the name of the place 'The Cozy Kitten.' The decal made him chuckle, the cat on the front reminded him of the Cheshire from Alice in wonderland, it was lying lazily on the handle of a tea or coffee cup with a wide grin, a few small Z's floated up next to it. He open the menu and looked down it lazily, there were a few Human dished like sandwiches and the like as well as a few dishes targeted at the Nekojin, things like special fish based dishes and other stuff 'Apparently this place is one that caters to both races.' He thought with a small smile. The waitress approached them with a small notepad.

"Have you decided?" She asked.

Natsu nodded "I will just go with a grilled ham and cheese, and a flat white with two sugars please." she jotted down and turned to Erza.

She looked at the menu for a few minutes "I'll have a tuna and cheese grilled, a piece of the Strawberry cheesecake and a small cappuccino please."

Natsu sweat dropped 'I had better be able to pay for that.' He thought glumly as the waitress world around and walked into the kitchen.

Erza watched him carefully 'Maybe the Tuna was a bad idea.' She thought as she watched the worried look on his face.

Erza decided to approach the next topic carefully "Hey, what do you think about Nekojin?" she asked innocently.

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts with a frown, Erza felt a small bit of panic rise up within her 'This is where he tells me he hates them and they should just bow to humans and leave them alone like the rest.'

"I have only ever met one in my life, her name was Mira if I remember correctly, she was a friend of my uncle's. As for what I think about them as a whole, not a lot I think they are just people trying to make their own way and any form of racism against them is a very low form of ignorance, I have the same view in sexism, it's just stupid old people too stuck in their ways to see that everyone just wants the same opportunities." Natsu finished his small speech, and blush a little he had never really told anyone about his true beliefs on these kinds of things, it felt a little embarrassing.

"I think the world needs more people like you." The waitress interrupted as she set the food down "Your drinks will be along in the moment as well as your piece of cake."

Erza smiled at her, before looking back at Natsu a small amount of surprise remained in her eyes 'He took all my worries and 180'd them, I will tell him before he leaves.' She gave herself a small nod as she started eating.

"So what about you?" Natsu asked after thanking the waitress.

"What about me?" Erza asked with a small frown.

"What are your thought on Nekojin and stuff?" He asked a little lazily.

"Oddly enough same as yours." 'Because I am one!' Her mind screamed and she gave him a small smile.

Natsu just chuckled "You know you're the first person I have ever told about that."

"Really?" Erza asked, a little surprised he had no one else to talk to.

"Well yeah, I haven't really had any friends for my life so you are the only one I felt like telling." Natsu said simply.

"So you consider me a friend?" Erza asked a little skeptical.

"Well what else would I consider you?" Natsu turned back to her, a little seriousness in his tone and eyes.

"I don't know a crazy bloodthirsty midget?" she joked

Natsu chuckled "Well you are those t-Ow!" He exclaimed at the kick the hit his shin causing him to jump and bang his knee into the table.

"Why you I take it back you are bat shit insane!" He fired off, in a jokingly angry tone.

"Well of course I am I hang out with a giant like you!" She fired back.

"I am not a giant!" Natsu snapped "You are just _SUUPER_ small!"

Erza delivered another kick to his shin and he yelped, both of them having calmed down from their respective 'Argument' continued to eat.

The bell rang signaling a few new customers entering the building, Erza froze and paled slightly, Natsu turned around noticed the waitress in a similar sate to Erza, apparently these new guys were not very welcome.

Natsu looked at the small group of five, the one who seemed to lead them had black hair, his eyes glowed almost evilly as he looked over the room spotting Erza, he walked over to her and leant down, ignoring Natsu completely, he put his face uncomfortably close the Erza.

"I thought we made it clear you aren't allowing in here." He threatened.

"Enough!" The waitress yelled "you do not own this place, you do not get to decide who is allowed and isn't." The girl seethed from behind the counter.

"You would say that you Furry fucker!" The boy spat.

Natsu had no idea what they were talking about, but that didn't stop him from placing a firm grip on the boys shoulders, he pulled him away from Erza and spun him off to the rest of his group. Natsu grimaced at the glares her received and cracked his knuckles "I think it's about time you leave." Natsu said a rather dangerous Aura seemed to surround him, Erza was slightly afraid but wouldn't let it show.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" The boy spat "Kick the crap out of this do-gooder now!" The boy shouted as his comrades rushed at Natsu.

Natsu caught the first boys fist and twisted, a resound click rang out as he smashed his hand into the boy's elbow, he cried out in pain and back away from him clutching at the now broken arm.

"We don't need to do this at all, you can just leave this place alone." Natsu offered flatly. 'Or we can continue and I can destroy all you arrogant pricks.'

"As if we take what we want, that's how it works around here boy!" He spat.

Natsu responded with a cocky grin "Really, is that how it I _worked_ around here." He said threateningly.

The boy paled slightly as Natsu moved towards him. The four of the backing away from his slowly "Come on its four against one, get him!" The boy practically shrieked. Natsu ducked under the kick aimed for his head and embedded his fist into the attackers stomach he lurched forward as the air rushed from his and Natsu booted him in the chin, he went airborne for a few seconds before landed with a thud next to the 'leader' Natsu blocked a set of punches thrown by one of the others before flipping him on his back and slamming his elbow into the boys nose, leaving him on the ground her rolled backwards and got to his feet as th leader and one other were left.

"You can still just leave." Natsu said flatly.

The leader glared at him, as they gather up there injured comrades dragging them from the building. Natsu straightened his back and rolled his shoulder around as he pulled on it. "You two alright?" Natsu asked simply.

The waitress nodded and Natsu turned back to Erza, Her shoulder wracked with silent sobs and he immediately became worried he approached her and she moved away from him and he stopped.

"Erza are you alright it's just me?" He asked worriedly holding out his hands showing her his palms 'Did the guy shake her up that much? I shouldn't have let him go I should have just beaten him to an unrecognizable pulp right where he stood.' Natsu thought with a mental growl.

"I-I-I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" Erza cried as she ran from him, out the front door and down the street. Natsu frowned he slammed the contents of his wallet on the table and took off after her, she was fast but he was still faster, he got close to her and reached out missed slightly as she turned and taking the beanie of her head, she froze and spun around to face him tears still streaming out of her eyes, he noticed the small fox-like ears on her head and stared with an open mouth gape "You're a cat?" He asked in surprise.

"Just stay away Natsu, it is better for you." She sobbed out as she ran into the girls dorm, he watched her leave in open mouthed surprise 'How is this better my only friend just ran away from me, surely she knows I don't care she is a Nekojin she even asked me about it!' Natsu's head swam and he stood locked in the same spot, his head swimming around the same way with the same questions but the most prevalent being 'Why?'

* * *

**A/N: Oh Shiet! What's gonna happen with their friendship! Will the bully make a return? How will Natsu salvage this? Find out next week on…*snickers* alright I will stop, this chapter was a difficult one to right, it is an emotion educing one and I hope you all enjoy it! The reason the bully has no name is because i didn't want to use a character from teh Anime on a role that may or may not show up again, i am not sure as of this moment.**


	4. Beginning Again

Natsu sat on his bed, He turned Erza's beanie over in his hand as he stared at the wall, it had been two days since he knew friend abruptly cut herself off from everybody he continued to try and bore a hole in the wall. After the initial shock of losing his friend, he got angry and then he started to understand her reasoning 'Just cause I understand it doesn't mean I am going to sit around here.' He stood up and walked into his living room, as he arrived at the door the bell rang, he staggered slightly 'Who would visit me now?' He opened the door slightly, before the thing flew into him roughly he took a fist to the face in his surprise and he flew backwards holding onto his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ERZA?!" The familiar woman screamed.

Natsu raised his hands defensively "I-I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Then why has she locked herself in her room for two days and done nothing but I assume cry!" The director of Erza dorm snapped, her tail swishing angrily behind her.

"Look it wasn't my fault these guys came into this café and attacked me…Well I technically attacked them first but they were terrorizing the waitress and threatening Erza, after they left she was all upset and I didn't understand why and she ran away and then I accidently pulled the beanie of her head and found out she was a Nekojin." Natsu explained quickly, then took a long inhale.

"I get why she wants to end our friendship to protect me from guys like that, but…" He trailed off.

Mirajane tapped her chin "I have an idea, you will just have to do exactly what I tell you too."

Natsu gave her a questioning look "I think I can do that."

"Well good," Mira clapped her hands together with a small smile "First things first we are gonna need a peace offering."

* * *

Erza at on her couch, he knees drawn up to her chest, her eyes were red and puffy and her tail stayed depressingly stuck to the couch, she sniffled slightly and took a long breath 'It is better like this, now that I am alone again no one can get hurt because of me.' Images of her short time with the pinkette brought a smile to her face, despite everything she had had genuine fun with him, the feeling faded and was replaced with one akin to self-loathing 'He probably hates me now.' A knock at the door pulled her from her mind, she wiped at her eyes furiously as she walked, not really caring about her ears and tail on show for the world…well her dorm room.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It Mira, there is package you need to sing for." Mira called back.

Erza frowned, she hadn't ordered anything must be a mistake or something "Um, I haven't ordered anything."

"Listen little one this is really heavy would you mind if we store it in there, just for a little while." Mira asked hopefully.

Erza sighed "Yeah, I suppose theta's alright." She opened the door and gestured for her to enter, what surprised he was the heavy footsteps that practically stomped past her, she slammed the door and her head whipped around to face the very familiar pink-haired boy she had befriended. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded coldly.

"Relax, I brought cake," Natsu said offering a smile, Erza raised her eyebrow she could see the slice of strawberry cheesecake practically taunting her in the clear container. Fighting against every fiber of her being to speak "I am not hungry." She said flatly.

"Really? I think your face disagrees." Natsu taunted, Erza glared at him and wiped the small amount of drool from the edge of her mouth "Well if that is all you came here to do ple-" She cut off as a very sudden warmth enveloped her, she squeaked slightly and place her hands on his chest, she couldn't find the strength to push him away, so instead she just fell limp against him a few quiet sobs racking her body.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," He said as he stepped back, a wide smile splitting his features "Speaking if getting rid of people, you are horrible at chasing people away."

"You still barged into my apartment!" she pointed at him, a large smile on her face as the old Erza returned in full force "You owe me so many meals for this! You are going to regret becoming my friend!"

"I think I can handle it," Natsu said with a smirk "Hey, I have a pretty good idea why you ran away, but just to clarify it's because you didn't want me to get hurt yeah?"

Erza scoffed "Don't put yourself on a high horse, I am merely concerned for my own safety you're the one picking fights with random men in coffee shops."

Natsu shook his head "And you are the on hiding the real you."

Erza opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't actually find anything worth saying "Natsu, you know there are ton's of people like that guy…Why would you want to remain around me you are just going to get hurt."

It was Natsu's turn to scoff "I don't know what kind of drug you were on that day, but if you didn't notice they were afraid of _me_ remember?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just be a normal person and make normal friends?" Erza said a little sadly.

"Normal people, are exactly like that guy!" Natsu practically spat "If normal people can overlook such cruelly or in turn be that cruel I would rather be a fucking alien!"

He got a look much like he had grown a second head, before she burst into laughter "That's only something you could say with a straight face."

Natsu rolled his eyes "And what about you, you wanted to be friends with me too remember."

"Don't flatter yourself you Tulip, I am just using you as my meal ticket." She smirked.

"At least I am not a midget!" Natsu snapped, a foot connected with his shin and he winced.

"Screw you," Erza said jokingly "Hang on a second how did you even get in here! Boy's aren't allowed in the girls dorms!"

A sudden self-consciousness overtook Erza as she covered her ears with her hands, Natsu stared at her for a few second before plopping heavily on the couch "Mirajane got me in here on account of helping her move some boxes." He said flatly "she also made me get the cake, so remember to thank her."

Natsu looked around the room, pale-pink walls led to a white ceiling, he sat on a dark blue couch that had two small square pillows on it, the floor was white carpet, there was a TV on the wall opposite him, and two single couches beside his feet and one to the left of his head. He turned his attention back to Erza, she still stood in the same place, her hands over her ears and her tail swishing behind her nervously.

Natsu had a small idea, getting up off the couch he walked up to her, she peered up at him in slight confusion, he extended his hand "Hello, my name is Natsu Dragneel." He said with a smile.

"I already kn-" She cut off getting his meaning, she took his hand "I'm Erza Scarlet." she said with a shake and a small smile herself.

"Nice to meet you, I have a feeling we are going to be good friends," Natsu said with a cheesy smile.

She rolled her eyes, still unable to remove the small smile on her face as she attempted to summon some form of anger against him, none came. He turned around and flopped down heavily on her ouch again, stretching out with a fake yawn. She shot him a glare and sat down opposite him on one of the single chairs, she slowly picking up the small clear plastic container that contain, in her opinion, the food that had been giving to them by heaven itself. She cut a small piece off with her fork and placed it in her mouth, her body seemed to melt with the flavor hitting the couch with a soft thud, she closed her eyes and chewed slowly.

Natsu merely shook his head "Well, I do not have all day so I need to get going."

Erza barely indicated she heard him just a small twitch of her ears was his response. "Hey, I will wait out the front near the streetlight we will walk to class together, you know like real friends." He taunted as he walked away.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" she snapped.

"Oh, right," He spun around and tossed a small black piece of cloth, she caught it in her hand, "Sorry about, you know reacting like an idiot."

She merely chuckled "Well it's not like you can help it." she taunted.

Natsu shook his head "I'll see you tomorrow you crazy midget!" He called as he left the room.

Erza watched him leave, she buried her nose in the beanie and took a long inhale 'It smells like him,' she giggled to herself as she finished he piece of cake. she let a small smile split her face "Thanks' Natsu." she announced to the empty room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was cute/sweet. That's what I was going for anyway, as per usual hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	5. First Class

**A/N: I had every intention of getting this out yesterday, but due to an unfortunate and quite severe allergic reaction to my painkillers, that caused me to expel the contents of my stomach for almost twelve hours, that coupled with crippling pain from my wrist and stomach…Well yeah I think my reason is sound, anyway **_**Now**_** I feel better, so let's do it.**

* * *

Natsu ran down the street as he pulled his arm's through his jacket, yes the one day he has a friend to walk to class with and he oversleeps, 'I h hope she just went ahead.' he thought as he ran, he rounded the corner and continued past the street light they set as a meeting point.

"Where the hell have you been!" He recognized the voice instantly, Erza was practically cannon balling at him as he continued to run.

**"**Alarm didn't go off!" Natsu shouted back.

"First class of the year and _you_ make us late!" Erza yelled at him.

"Well pick up the pace you crazy midget I don't want to be any later!" Natsu shouted back, he did not however think she would catch him _before _he made it to the classroom, he placed his hand to open the door and turned around, *crack* the woman's foot found his head and he slammed against the door.

He rubbed the back of his head and wiped at the small amount of blood leaking from his nose, he noticed he had her hood drawn up covering her ears and her tail was still inside her pants, she huffed and opened the door leaving him standing with a blank look on his face in the corridor. He opened the door and practically stomped inside, the teacher merely looked at him "Find your seat." The man said flatly.

He raised his eyebrow, he expected a detention or something.

Due to them being late, Natsu was sitting two row's down from Erza who merely smirked at him as he sat down and he shook his head.

"All right, there shouldn't be any more…interruptions so, my name is Macao Conbolt and I will be your teacher for the remainder of this year any questions?" The Dark blue haired man introduced before looking over the class "No? Good. Now" And so began the lecture Natsu paid little attention too.

Natsu was gathering his things when he looked at Erza, who was finishing off her notes, a kid walked down the aisle behind her 'accidentally hit the back of her head with his books "Sorry." The kid basically mocked. Natsu gritted his teeth and bent over his chair to get his bag, as the boy walked past him he caught his ankle sending him toppling down the stairs, Natsu straightened and mimicked the kids tone "Sorry." He said a simply knowing smile across his face.

The kid shot a glare at him as he got his stuff back together and walked away. Natsu walked up and stood in front of Erza's desk, he placed his elbow's on either side of the book she was writing in and resting his chin in his hands as he watched her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." she shot at him, raising her eyes to smirk at him.

"Eh, I'm hungry so hurry up." Natsu half complained half demanded.

"Not every is content with just average grades," Erza taunted "Some of us have to study…And listen."

"Hey, I do both of those things…sometimes." Natsu retorted.

"Your argument is _so_ compelling." Erza taunted again.

"So what your saying is you don't want any cheesecake." He cocked his eyebrow and he watched her reaction, she seemed to take a long breath to contain excitement as she set her pen down.

"I _suppose_ I can accompany you," She said flatly, he just grinned at her "But we are getting it to go, I want to show you something."

"What?" Natsu asked curiously

"It's a secret…And a surprise." She answered cryptically, her smile was not reassuring.

And so Natsu was led eyes closed to Erza's Secret/surprise, he had the cake in his bag to use as lever-*cough* because he was so nice he was carrying it.

"Okay, open your eyes." Erza instructed, he did so, and was met with quite possible the best view he had ever seen in his life, a small patch of grass overlooking the rooftop of the university and out of the city skyline, the sun was beginning to go down in the distance and Natsu allowed himself to sit heavily on the grass, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Oi! Give me my cake you Giant!" Erza snapped, he shifted his weight and retrieved the small plastic container.

"Here." He tossed it up to her and she caught it, shooting him a look at his rough treatment of her favorite treat.

She pulled her hood back and let her ear's twitch atop her head freely, she sighed "This is easily my favorite place in Tokyo."

Natsu continued to look over the city and smiled "Yeah, I can see why."

Although he tried to hide it, his eyes constantly flickered too the two small ear's on Erza's head every time they moved, he suppressed the overwhelming urge to reach out and pet her, he had a feeling she would likely destroy him if he did.

Erza smiled, wanting to torture him further she continued to twitch her ear's and watch his reaction, Natsu seemed to notice her he looked away pointedly and scowled.

She giggled at him "Nice job with that kid in class I could barely tell you actually tripped him on purpose till you copied his tone." She smiled approvingly.

Natsu shrugged "Racism like that is just ignorance, people who judge others from their outside appearance are in fact incredibly stupid. I mean you have to be to look at someone and decide that they are worse than you."

She place her forearm over her head dramatically "Thou art a righteous warrior at heart." She mocked openly.

"Yeah, well someone has to look out for you," Natsu fired back "You're so very tame in class, almost an entirely different person."

Erza bopped his head with her fist "What was that about tame?!" she demanded.

"I'm just saying, if I hit you in the back of the head with my book's you'd probably toss me out a window." Natsu replied flatly.

"Yeah, well I would get kicked out of school, I _used_ to fight them, but as you can imagine this school isn't really massive on equality." Erza explained simply.

Natsu shook his head in annoyance "Well whatever, they won't throw me out for 'accidentally' tripping some idiot's."

Erza chuckled as she finished the last piece of her cake, (**A/N: If you assumed it is anything other than strawberry cheesecake, you do not have the right to be reading this fiction and should leave now -.-**) she shuffled a bit and laid her head down on Natsu's thigh, he looked down at her and smiled, she just turned her head and watched the view.

"You know if you want to touch my ear's you could always try asking." Erza announced flatly.

Natsu looked down at her, she didn't move she just sat there 'That explains why she decided I am a pillow.' he thought with a small chuckle.

"May I pet you?" Natsu, regretted the words he chose as soon as they exited his mouth.

She turned and looked at him, the amused twinkle in her eyes made him swallow hard. "You wanna pet me? And after that can you roll a ball of yarn for me? Oh, and then you buy me a big saucer of milk!" She exclaimed in mock excitement.

"Well you are the only Nekojin I have ever met, how they hell am I supposed to know how to ask other than how I just did." Natsu argued defensively.

"I'll let it slide, just this once." Erza patted his cheek lightly.

Natsu shook his head and slowly placed his hand in between the two appendages, he scratched at them lightly.

Erza practically melted into him, a very soft moan escaped her lips as he found a specific spot, he stayed there "Getting a little excited?" Natsu taunted.

Erza kept her eyes closed "You wish!" She snapped.

'Why is he so good at his?' Erza thought wondrously, no one had ever actually scratched her ear's before, and when she did it, it was never quite like this, she shrugged 'Doesn't matter anyway.'

"Well, if we stay here you are going to be late for your next class," Natsu said flatly as he stopped, Erza was disappointed, not that she'd ever let him know that "I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded "Yeah, don't be late this time."

"Yeah yeah I know." Natsu waved it off as he walked towards the front gate of the school, he combed his fingers through his hair and sighed, not really wanting to go anywhere but he was fairly sure you weren't allowed to loiter around at school.

As he neared the gate he recognized the kid he had tripped earlier, he got a better look at him now, half his hair was white the other black, it hung lazily over his face he had brown eyes and wore a long white coat, Natsu sighed he recognized that look.

The boy recognized him and called out, it was Natsu turned to growl the same asshole from the café stood in front of him, none of his injured lackeys were with him. Natsu stopped a small distance from them.

"Well well," Natsu said flatly "Something you boy's need?"

"Hah, never would've thought you'd be the one to find him Totomaru." The black-haired man announced loudly.

"Well, that Neko-bitch goes here too so it makes sense." Totomaru replied.

Natsu emitted a low growl "You may want to watch how you speak about other's around me." He warned dangerously.

"Right, forgot your one of those furry fuckers." The black-haired man announced again.

Natsu eyes narrowed and he forced himself not to simply destroy the pair in front of him.

"You mind if we take this off premises, I would rather not get expelled for beating you two to a pulp." Natsu said flatly.

"Get a load of this guy Gajeel," another voice joined, the black-haired man nodded "Guess he really is suicidal."

Natsu sighed, he looked at the gate of the school, technically they were on the outside 'You only live once right?' He though wryly as she shot forward, slamming his fist into Gajeel's stomach he stumped backwards as the air left his lung's Natsu rotated and proceeded to quickly kick him in the chest before whipping his leg around and slamming his heel down on his forehead, Gajeel's face hit the concrete with a thud, a small amount of blood shot from his mouth.

"You have two simple choices, you can scoop up your friend here and leave without any broken bones…Or you can try to fight me." Natsu said simply, planting his foot in the downed man's ribs for emphasis.

Totomaru gulped before walking forward and dragging Gajeel to his feet, he glared at Natsu defiantly "I'll make sure they expel you for this."

Natsu gestured to the school and point at the gate "School rules do not apply _outside of school_ you would do well to treat Erza with some respect around me boy, I would hate to have this conversation again." Natsu warned.

Natsu shoved past the group and continued on his way home, a small smile played out on his face 'With any luck they will leave Erza alone…well at least when I am around her.'

He walked into his apartment locked the door behind him and plopped down heavily on the couch a long sigh escaped him as he relaxed, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and sat it on his coffee table, he stretched out and smiled, he had an idea for a drawing at that moment he got up and made his way over to his stocked art room, the same small smile plastered on his face as he started.

**A/N: What's Natsu drawing I wonder? Only 3:00 Am, the side effect's of sleeping all day are being to awake to sleep at night, remember what i said about real life being my troll, yeah this is what i was talking about.**


	6. Always A New Problem

**A/N: *explosions and fireworks* I'm Back MuthaFuckaa's (If you used Chang's voice from the hangover you are correct.) So anyway my week off was pretty good, I mean I can't complain, binged watched some Anime, got discharged with a clean bill of health told to take it easy…Um, nothing else really happened I'm happy to be writing again though. Who missed me? :P.**

* * *

Natsu sat staring vacantly out the window while he half listened to the lecture on linear equations he teacher was currently giving, he tapped the front of his pen against the desk followed by the back repeatedly creating a steady drum as he waited for the bell, a small chunk of paper bounced off his head and fell to the floor beside him, he leant over and picked it up from the ground unfurling it.

_Oi! Stop banging the stupid pen you bloody giant!_

_And lunch is on me today, I figure I should start paying your big ass back._

He didn't need to think much to know who it was from, there was only one person who would ever throw a paper message at him, he waved his hand slightly in acknowledgment and sighed, he placed the pen down so he didn't start drumming it against his desk again. the bell finally rang and the shuffling of chairs and closing of books was all that was heard.

Natsu stood up and stretched spinning around he looked down to see Erza finishing the last of her notes off, she still wore a beanie to cover her ears and wouldn't budge on the topic no matter how much he said otherwise.

"So what's on the menu, wait let me guess the café and you're going to get tuna and strawberry cheesecake, I'll get a piece of pie and then hideaway spot to eat?" Natsu announced simply, it had become the daily routine the change was who paid for the food.

"You make it sound like I only eat fish." Erza responded boredly "If you make a cat joke I will feed you your eyeballs."

Natsu placed his hand on his chest in mock hurt "Whatever just hurry up I'm hungry."

Erza 'tsked' as she closed her notebook. and stood up, as the pair left the classroom Erza heard a familiar voice from her previous year.

"Miss Scarlet, if you would please come with me, there is something we must discuss." She turned around after telling Natsu it shouldn't be long, he complained that he was hungry so she should be quick. The white haired man in front of her, had his hair tied back in a pony tail, had a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses on and he had an almost sinister smirk, no scratch that when he was looking at Erza it was _definitely_ a sinister smirk. He wore a black suit with a white tie, his handkerchief was folded into a triangle and stuck out of his coat pocket.

"Mr. Erigor? Is something wrong?" Erza asked in the best polite tone she could muster.

"Yes, I believe it was only a week ago that I witnessed you physically assault a student in this very hall-way on your way to class." Erigor spoke in a non-threatening threatening way that made her stomach turn.

"But that wasn't, um," Erza silently cursed her aggressive tendencies, The man raised his hand to stop her.

"I am afraid that is your third strike Miss Scarlet, I have no choice to report this to the dean, you will likely be expelled." Erigor's smirk never wavered, that is until Natsu walked up beside Erza with a small smile of his own.

"I'm sorry, you seem to have been misinformed sir, This girl very kindly made sure I made it to class on time…In fact I would have been quite late had she not intervened. Unless there is a rule at this school that says helping a lost student is a bad thing I think your threat is groundless." Natsu spoke flatly, he was the one that got 'assaulted' and if he said otherwise it was unlikely anyone would do anything.

"Is there a problem Mr. Erigor?" The familiar voice of Natsu's teacher drew everyone's attention.

"Well it seems that this girl has been fighting with other members of your class, it also seems she is manipulating them to make sure none of it rebounds on her as the culprit." Erigor stated flatly, he was pissed that a perfect opportunity to expel an animal from _his_ school was slowly slipping away from him.

Natsu rolled his eyes "I'm not being manipulated, you are being racist when _I_ did not take the matter further you have no right to pull anyone away and threaten them with expulsion." Natsu almost growled, it was taking every bit of himself to avoid destroy the man in front of him.

"Racist? I am merely looking out for the safety of-" Macao cut him off "My students? Was that what you were going to say? They are actually _my_ students and no reports of any physical violence has been brought to me therefore you have no grounds to threaten _my_ students with expulsion."

Erigor nodded "As you say, I do hope you are not being too lenient with the trouble makers in your class though."

"My class is fine, thanks for your concern." Macao smiled, it was the most forced smile Natsu had ever seen.

Erigor spun on his heel and walked away. Macao turned back to Erza and Natsu "If he gives you any more trouble come to me, The dean and I are close friends…And he is an asshole and pretty much everyone knows it." Macao winked at them and strode off.

Erza let out a long sigh and looked over at Natsu "Let's go, I didn't get less hungry." Natsu smirked as he started walking.

"You keep talking like that and I'll never buy again." Erza threatened.

Natsu waved her off "You say that every time you buy."

Erza just glared at the back of his head.

* * *

Around half an hour later, the pair sat on the small section of grass the their shared 'runaway spot' Erza was using her new favorite pillow/ punching bag, also known as Natsu's chest and he sat looking up at the sky, Erza tail brushed against his face, at first he thought it was an accident, then it near went up his nose causing him to sneeze violently. He tapped her on her head.

"Oi, stop it." He complained.

She frowned at him "Stop what I am not even doing anything." She said innocently.

"Stop trying to stick your tail in my nose." Natsu reiterated.

"I don' control my tail, it really does have a mind of its own." She shot at him.

Natsu turned his head, noticing the large swarm of dark black clouds on the horizon approaching them quite quickly he sighed "I gotta get home, it's going to rain soon."

Erza sat up and followed his eyes, she nodded "Okay, seeya tomorrow then."

Natsu nodded and stood up, setting off towards his home.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Erza sat in her dorm room, the rain as Natsu had predicted started soon after she got home, it pelted relentlessly on her windows and gave her an almost gloomy feeling, her day had been a better one considering all of the previous year. At least she had a friend that was more than she could say for any part of any of her life. a Rasping on her window scared her for a moment, before she realized it was just a tree getting blown around by wind she shook her head. The her phone rang, her heart sank considerably only one person in her life ever called her. And they were Never good conversations. She lifted the phone pressed answer and put it too her ear.

"Hello." She said simply.

"Erza, This is your father. What is this I hear about you starting fights at school." The gruff voice demanded through the phone.

"I haven't started-."

He cut her off "I heard it from a teacher, don't try to lie your way out of it! If I hear one more complaint about that school you will be coming home, do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, father." she replied flatly.

"Good." The phone beeped for a few moments before Erza placed it down.

Erza just stared blankly at the small device, she wanted to cry or to go back in time and tell Natsu to destroy that teacher there was no doubt in her mind he could.

* * *

Natsu sat hunched over his art desk trying his best to design the hairline for the image he was drawing to no avail, for some reason it was always off and it began to frustrate him. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he started before picking it up, only one person ever called him so as he placed it too his ear he said simply.

"What is it old man?"

"Who are you calling old man?" The voice he recognized after a few seconds as Erza's, he also knew something was wrong there was no way she would ever attack him so quietly.

"Erza? What's wrong? What happened?" Natsu fired off quickly.

"Nothing much I was just wondering if I could some see your apartment I think we spoke about it before." She said in a dejected tone.

"Yeah okay, you want me to come get you? It's pretty nasty outside." He said concerned as he looked out the window.

"No I can manage a few blocks…See you soon." she replied.

He stared at his phone for a few seconds, something was most definitely wrong. 'Maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable talking over the phone.' He thought simply, he looked down at the almost finished drawing on his sketchpad and smirked slightly with a shake of his head wondering if he was ever going to get it right. He stood up and walked into his lounge room and proceeded to do a quick clean up, he fell heavily on the couch and continued to worry about his friend.

* * *

Erza stood looking through the set of glass doors protecting her from the harsh storm outside, she clutched her umbrella not at all unlike a sword at the moment, she took a deep breath and stepped outside, the wind was blistering and the rain pelted down relentlessly as she walked, she could barely see 15 feet in front of her as she trudged towards Natsu's home. She continued to walk and fend the rain off her as best she could, a powerful gust of wind blew through and with a loud snap her umbrella inverted and threatened to drag her over, she let it go after a second and fell heavily on her legs the window pushed her down the street slightly her pants shredded at the knee and her legs stung, she squeezed her eyes shut as she stood up and started walking again, her walk soon turned into a run.

* * *

Natsu continued to stare out the window, his worry only increasing as the weather got worse, he stood up and stomped over to the door yanking his coat off and throwing it around his shoulder's he ripped open the door, Erza stared at him slightly confused, he staggered she was pale and her clothing was soaked through, her whole body shook and her knee's bled profusely, he practically dragged her inside slammed the door and ran into the back room, he dragged a few boxes out of a closet, he was sure one of his sisters would have packed he smiled as he ripped the lid of the box he was looking for, it contained a lot of his old clothes that were much smaller than his current ones, he knew they would still be large on Erza but anything was better than what she was currently wearing. He gathered a few towels and most of the blanket's in his closet. Before striding back into the room he had left Erza in, she hadn't moved she just looked around like she wasn't really seeing anything, he wrapped a towel around her shoulders and she started suddenly as she realized he was there. He placed the clothes over the couch.

"Get changed, they may be a bit big but they are warmer. "He said flatly, as he stepped back into his bedroom closing the door behind him and waited.

Erza practically tore the clothes off her when the door closed, her knee's stung harshly as she pulled the pants off, she debated for half a second whether or not to leave the underwear on, but as it was just as soaked and cold as the rest she took that of too, she slipped into black shirt, it was much too big for her the sleeves hand down past her elbows and she had to pull the collar to keep it up around her neck and from exposing half her chest, the shorts quickly followed suit although she hitched them up above the cuts on her knee's to cause herself less pain.

"I'm done." she called out.

Natsu existed the room with a small first aid kit in his hands, he led her over to the couch and set her down, he dragged the small portable heater he bought closer to her and wrapped a few blankets around her, leaving her legs exposed so he could wrap them. he dabbed a small amount of disinfectant on a cotton bud.

"This is going to sting." He said simply as he dabbed at the cuts on her legs, wiping away excess blood, dirt and anything that wasn't supposed to be there. She smiled at how carefully he pressed and wiped it almost didn't hurt, almost. She winced slightly as he pressed on the wound itself and he seemed to get hurt just as much as her. He set the buds down after he was finished and started wrapping bandages around her legs slowly. When he finished her pulled the heat and faced it towards her, and walked into the kitchen. She watched him silently, her ears twitched slowly and her tail wrapped around her waist as if it was just as depressed as she was. It wasn't long before she heard and smelled the food he was preparing, it made her mouth water and temporarily sent all the thoughts that were clouding her mind away from him, she got up slowly, testing her legs slightly.

"Don't you dare move!" Natsu called out "Those cuts are much worse than you think they are so just sit still and wait."

She huffed "Hurry up! I'm hungry."

Although she couldn't see it, he smiled glad that the Erza he knew was still in there even if she wasn't having the best of days. he just knew it had something to do with that teacher. He growled silently at the thought before turning his attention back to making sure his only friend didn't catch a cold and die on him. 'I knew I should have went to get her.' He began to get angry at himself a little bit for allowing her to try and walk her on her own, before he shook his head he had more important things to think about. He spooned a large bowl of stew into a bowl and brought it out, surprisingly Erza actually had sat back down and stared at him for a moment before breaking her hands over the confines of the blanket to hold on to the bowl, he sat down on the opposite couch and leaned back slightly, finally allowing himself to breathe.

"What possessed you to try and make the trip without an umbrella?" Natsu joked.

She glared at him half-heartedly over her bowl of stew, she had trouble finding anything to say because of his cooking, so she contented herself with filling her mouth. She swallowed before she spoke.

"I had one! It got blown away." She retorted.

Natsu chuckled "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Erza replied flatly.

"Oh, so you look like you were crying because you had so much fun getting soaked to the bone and shredding your knee's to get here?" Natsu shot back.

Erza sighed "I just, don't want to talk about it right now….I will talk about it later. I'm just tired."

Natsu nodded "How's the food?"

Erza looked at him for a moment "I will have you know this is the only time I will ever compliment you." She said raising her chin slightly "It is great…And go get me more." she demanded holding out her bowl.

Natsu took it and lapped to the kitchen and back "Well I am glad you like it. My mother used to make it for me when it rained like this." He gave her a wanly smiled "I haven't used the recipe in years."

Erza sensed hurt, she wanted to hug him, but currently her arms would barely move at all, his mood perked up quickly enough "I'm glad you like it."

Erza just nodded, she finished another bowl after that and sighed contentedly, she made a move to get up but Natsu stopped her "Look the couch fold out, you are_ not_ walking back in this weather especially after this arrival." He picked her up bridal style and much to her protests he just shrugged her off and walked towards his bedroom, he placed her on the bed and folded the blanket over her. She glared up at him, but her body was so cold she couldn't find it in her to move especially when his bed was so warm.

"Why didn't you give me the couch?" She demanded.

"Stop complaining or I will put you on the couch, just go to sleep. We will talk in the morning." Natsu silenced an further argument with his tone, the same tone he would use when his sister were being stubborn about being sick.

She just nodded and pulled the blanket up to her nose, with only her eyes and ears peering at him he couldn't help but think she was cute. He shook his head violently 'No, Erza is just Erza that's it.' He reaffirmed in his mind as he left the room.

Erza watched the door close behind him, "Thank you." she whispered into the empty room, as the same comforting smell the was Natsu enveloped her in her mind this was the second time Natsu had gone more tha out of his way to help her. She planned to pay him back somehow.

* * *

**A/N: All right hope you all enjoyed my first chapter back! Now I am not sure if I will develop the romantic side of the relationship here or later I am still thinking about it…But what do you guys think? Okay Peace!**


	7. Frame Of Mind

**A/N: Yeah, so energy levels are pretty low, called my doctor "Side effects from blood loss." So yeah, surgery and then the few blood tests I had after to make sure I was all good have come back and bitten me on the ass.**

* * *

Erza's eyes opened slowly, the rain still pelted away outside but she knew it was at least daylight outside, she wondered what time it was, she inhaled deeply and stretched before the scent that was not her bed invaded her mind, she gasped and jumped to her feet before her memories of the night before finally came into her mind, she then realized she was freezing, so she dived back into he blankets of her friends bed and curled them around herself tightly. She realized she could hear music playing, she was never a fan of music not that her parents let her listen to anything that was a hundred years old that wasn't Beethoven. So she listened closely, she didn't know what the song was but the lyrics sounded nice. She smiled as she buried herself deeper into the pocket of warmth that was her temporary bed.

After a few more minutes in the warmth, her nose caught something and her stomach growled, so she got up and made her way to the kitchen she was surprised when it was much warmer out of the room than in it. she frowned at the back of the pink-haired boy that was her friend Natsu.

He bobbed his head as he silently sung the song that was playing "When you lift your head up to the sky, take a deeper breath and give it time." He continued for a few minutes before sighing and stretching his shoulder's back, the resounded pop was loud enough for Erza to hear, from the relieved sound he made she didn't get worried but damn his bones cracked loudly!

He flipped the contents of a fry pan onto a plate and turned around, he had not given any indication that he knew she was there, but he held out the plate towards her anyway, she reached out and took it, 2 eggs and a few rashers of bacon spread out over the plate, there was a large breakfast sausage and a small pile of grits. She accepted the cutlery he handed her as well before going back to cooking his own food. another few minutes went by before he turned around placed his plate on the counter and picked up a piece of his bacon, he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Sleep well?" He asked

She nodded and continued to eat. He moved over to the small iPod and dock and pressed pause, the music ceased and he casually resumed his position leaning slightly against the counter and eating slowly.

She looked around his apartment while they ate, she hadn't really taken it in last night, it was clean, well cleaner than she expected it would be, white walls and dark blue-almost black carpet lined everywhere except in the kitchen, which was just white tiles, she imagined they would be cold so she stayed on the precipice of the room, keeping her feet firmly on the carpet.

"Want a tour?" Natsu joked, noticed her looking around the kitchen and lounge-room.

Erza huffed and picked up her plate, she shot him a glare before stomping her way to the lounge room to hog the heater, and the blanket's that were on his fold out couch. He finished his food and rinsed off the plate before joining her, he had a sketchpad on the coffee table, he picked it up and the single pencil he had been using and went back to his drawing idly, his kept glancing up at her over the top of the pad, before going back down to the paper as he was waiting for her to speak. She sat there for a little while before remembering why she had come over here in the first place.

"Hey, um Natsu?" She started, he folded the pad and placed it down before giving her his full and undivided attention, she swallowed hard before continuing to explain the situation to him. when she was finished the low and threatening growl he emitted worried her slightly, but then made her feel like he was the right one to talk to about it, at the very least he would back her up, the thought made her smile.

"I should have just hit him, then I'd get in trouble and you'd be fine." Natsu sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What good would have that done, he would have kept trying to find things to expel me anyway, no point in getting yourself expelled too." Erza retorted.

Natsu looked at her for a minute before nodding his head. A few moment's passed in silence before her smile changed to something a little more…wicked "You know, I didn't think you would be able to sing." she teased.

Natsu grimaced "It's not like I plan on making a career out of it."

"Aw, come on, it was cute," she continued to mock, her ears and tail seemed to make it seem worse, although he couldn't place how "Don't girls like guys who can sing? Or something?"

"Aren't you a girl? How the hell am I supposed to know?" Natsu shot back

"Right, because my social experience is 100% reliable information." Erza fired back, Natsu smiled for a moment and she frowned at him.

"Well, we are in the same boat with that one, I haven't had any other friends either." Natsu responded, he had a really goofy grin on his face, and Erza glared at him.

"You look like a fool! Why are you smiling?!" She demanded.

"No reason," The smile vanished "Glad your back is all."

"Is all? What are you a hundred years old?" Erza continued to mock.

"At least I don't eat half my friends food and not thank him for it!" Natsu fired back. He knew she wouldn't thank him, that's not how Erza works, but it didn't mean he couldn't use it as ammunition in these fights.

Erza stared down at the blanket in front of her, Natsu raised his eyebrow at her before she finally spoke.

"Thank you." She announced confidently.

"I kind of ruins the effect when I pretty much make you say it." Natsu sighed and leaned back.

Erza looked at him, then at the door, she started to get up to leave before his voice caught her attention "By the way, it's a typhoon causing this rain, you can't go home until it passes."

Erza looked around the room and noticed her clothes weren't anywhere she could see them "Oi! Where are my clothes!" She shrieked in an all to girly way for herself, she made herself keep her arms at her sides.

"I put them in the dryer, they were soaked through," Natsu replied nonchalantly without moving his head up from the couch "Why? It's not like you are in a hurry to run back out into a storm."

"B-B-B-B-B-u-u-u-t-t-h-a-t." She paused and breathed "That means you touched my underwear you fricken pervert!"

Natsu raised his head to look at her, he was a little surprised both by her stutter and the fact the her cheeks were colored a very deep crimson, in fact it made her hair look jealous. He flashed a embarrassed grin "Uh, yeah sorry about that I guess."

"You guess?!" She fumed at him.

"Alright I am sorry, but I don't know what you expected me to do." Natsu retorted

She hit him in the stomach, hard. He winced and coughed "I expect you to be embarrassed and…" She trailed off "And damn well sorry about it!"

"I am Sorry!" Natsu fired at her.

"You don't look sorry to me!" Erza snapped.

Natsu, cheek's flushed slightly and he jumped to his feet "Stay here." She glared at his back as he walked away, she heard the fridge open and she frowned.

He reentered a minute later with a container she recognized, her mouth watered with excitement as a smile lit up her features. He chuckled at her reaction "I'm sorry." He said flatly, handing her the package.

She took the container and shot him one last glare "You are forgiven."

Natsu relaxed visibly and sighed as he fell back onto the couch, she sat down near his feet and looked at his sketchpad for a few seconds "do you mind if I take a look?"

He lifted his head to see her holding up his sketchbook "Go ahead."

She smirked, she planned on using it to tease him later, but of course that planned backfired when she looked at the pictures inside 'I can't use it against him if he is good at it!' Her mind screamed as she looked down at the various pictures on each page, she recognized a few from some Anime's she had seen, she stopped on the last on and smiled, even if it wasn't intentional he had drawn her, well at least she thought it was her. The girl in the picture sat on what looked like his fold out couch, wrapped in blankets looking out a window with a small smile on her face, the fact that two cat ears sat on her head didn't help any argument on his part, although she felt distinctive pride at the fact that he had drawn her. It was a minute before she realized Natsu was staring at her almost embarrassedly, he forgot that that specific book had his rushed drawing of her that he had made that morning when she was eating. He mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of questions and also winced slightly.

"These are really good." She said simply, handing the book to him with a large smile, it was the first real smile he had ever seen her make, it was a smile that made him want to try and make her feel whatever brought it on again. He smiled back and nodded his head.

"Thanks." He said as he accepted the book back, he placed it back on the table and fell back down on the couch "What are we going to do? We have a few days to kill."

"You can brainstorm. I am going to enjoy my cake." She announced simply, he heard the container open and chuckled.

He lay there and continued to think, although the image of that smile was ever present and constantly reentering his mind, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration and sighed 'When did she learn to be all cute and…Wait? No it's Erza you only friend you have ever made.' he shook his head as more thoughts along those lines entered his mind, he shook his head again and they left and he sighed.

"Hey Erza?" He asked

"Hm?" She answered with her mouth full.

"What have you always wanted to do, but couldn't because you were alone?" Natsu asked, he never really wanted to go anywhere but she might, and if it made her happy he could tough it out.

Erza tapped her chin in thought "Well…I suppose there are a lot of things I haven't been able to do because I haven't had any friends, so how about we try everything, I mean you haven't had any friends either so, why not?"

Natsu chuckled "Everything huh? Yeah why not."

She smiled and went back to eating her cake, she kept looking at the relaxed face of Natsu out of the corner of her eye, she had never seen him when he wasn't scowling, or in general looking like he was angry, it was surprisingly pleasant 'I never noticed how handsome he look's when he isn't mad.' She shook her head almost violently 'No, I will be damned if I fall for him and ruin my only friendship, it's not like he would ever like someone like me anyway.' Even though she thought it, it still depressed her she shook her head again to rid herself of the thoughts. Before looking out the window at the endlessly pelting rain 'So I am going to be cooped up her for a few days.' She thought with a chuckle, her usual evil self returning 'I am going to get so much dirt on him to use in our argument's he will never have a chance to win!' She thought with a new determination.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I thought about it and I agree with a few of my reviewers I think starting the romance part of their relationship now would be a bit early, but I am going to hint at it a bit at least there thought's are changing. Anyway so I hope you all liked it! By the way the song Natsu sings is called 'Frame of Mind, By Tristam & Braken' in case anyone was wondering :D**


	8. The Same feelings?

**A/N: As promised, the new Thursday and today's chapter :P.**

* * *

The day's melted together for the pair stuck inside of Natsu's apartment, there was not much to do other than watch T.V, or in some cases Erza would just watch Natsu Draw, she was surprised when she learned the permanent frown he wore every else almost never appeared in his own home, his current facial expression made him look quite handsome, she shook her head the same thought's came into her head naturally more and more, but she refused to allow them to ruin her first friendship.

Natsu had learned quite a bit about Erza, in the last few days, well when she engaged in conversation with him anyway. He had discovered that even though she was against the stereotype that because she was a cat-girl she had to like milk, she still did in fact like milk, quite a bit actually. As he topped up what must have been her forth glass, he also learned that he had to fill the glass to the brim every time, she would lap at it until she couldn't anymore than down the rest and repeat the process. He smiled at the small amount of milk that got stuck to her nose, she was adorable with the small mil-moustache, he shook his head rather violently, he had accepted that he probably saw Erza s more than a friend, but that doesn't mean he was going to act on it certainly when it would just ruin his friendship 'Not like she is ever going to feel the same way.' He thought rather glumly.

Erza discovered quite a bit more about music over the course of the last few days, she found a few artist's she liked and some she didn't although he decided her favorite song was the one playing the first day she woke up in his apartment, she liked that it remained upbeat without losing the seriousness in its lyrics. She smiled as said song started playing silently into eh back ground. Natsu peered at the redhead out of the corner of his eyes, the small ears on her head twitched excitedly as her favorite song came on, he rather enjoyed it too. He noticed the methodical sway she made with the beat of it and he stepped over to her, she placed her glass down and peered up at him curiously, she led her out into the open space in the lounge room, where the music was a little louder. she continued to stare at him not quite getting what his plan was, he rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulder, he fought back the rising heat in his cheek's at the contact and pulled one shoulder forward and the other back, making her sway in time to the music, he smiled when she finally realized what he was doing. Her smile seemed to light up the room when he looked at her, he mimicked the movement's slowly, she tapped her foot and bobbed her head slightly to the music and he chuckled, at least she was trying, considering he knew people who practiced dance that wouldn't do it outside of their classes, she was pretty good. The song ended and she giggled slightly as she jumped onto the couch, she patted the couch beside her invitingly and he raised an eyebrow at her. He still sat down, she stared at him for a moment, she noticed something in the movement of his left arm earlier the day before, but when she pressed him for answer's he merely shrugged her off with the excuse of it being stiff. He reached out to take the remote from the table and winced and withdrew it as the arm straightened, his eyes darted to Erza.

"I knew you were hurt!" she exclaimed loudly.

"I'm fine." Natsu responded defiantly.

The situation almost made her laugh, she did the same thing to him less than three days ago. At this point pretty much the whole world knew the word 'fine' never actually meant fine, well almost never.

"Natsu, what happened?" She asked in a oddly soothing tone, like the one would use on an injured bird.

He frowned at her "Remember when I went out to get some food for the week."

She nodded and he continued "Well, on the way back I fell pretty hard on my shoulder, it's alright I promise it just hurts if I try to straighten it out."

Erza slapped him lightly on the right shoulder "Take of your shirt." She commanded.

Natsu jumped to his feet "No! I am fine." He turned his head away, as a blush hit his cheek's in full force, he forced it back down and reset to the scowl that was most comfortable on his face.

"Yeah, I was 'Fine' the other day as well, stop being a baby!" She snapped as she pulled him back down forcefully.

"Now take of the shirt or I will tear it off." She demanded.

He shot her a glare and pulled the thing over his head slowly. She gasped as the large purple back and bloody bruise the spanned his left shoulder blade and around to his chest.

"HOW IS THIS FINE!" She screeched. He winced.

"I-I didn't want you to worry." Natsu admitted bowing his head slightly.

Erza protests died in her mouth "Not wanting to worry is what gets us into these situations."

Natsu stared at the floor under his feet "I know."

"All right then," Erza piped up fiercely "We aren't allowed to lie to each other anymore!"

Natsu chuckled.

"I'm serious! Promise you won't lie like this again." Erza prodded his ribs.

He grunted "Why am I the only one that has to be making promises?"

Erza raised her left hand "I promise I won't ever lie to my best friend, Natsu Dragneel, ever again."

Natsu raised his right as his left was almost inoperable "I promise not to lie again."

"Good now, where is that first aid kit?" She demanded.

"Oh, it's in the bathroom, I'll go get it." Natsu responded and attempted to get to his feet again.

With a harsh tug on his shoulder he hit the couch with a thud "Stay still, you will hurt yourself more." She actually sounded worried, he nodded and sat still. She jumped to her feet and ran down the hallway into the bathroom, opening the cabinet in the mirror she retrieved the small first aid kit from the top shelf and darted back to her spot beside Natsu, She found herself looking at him a little more inappropriately than usual 'With a body like that how does he have no friends!' It took more self-control than she thought she had not to actually blurt that out loud, and now that she noticed it was a case of too hard to unnoticed, every muscle on his upper body was well formed and toned, she focused hard on the lid of the first-aid kit as she fought back the rising blush in her cheeks, she shifted through a few thing's pulling a small tube up cream that was supposed to be an anti-inflammatory. She looked at the back and read the directions for use…just in case.

*Massage thoroughly into affected area.* She gulped and glanced at her friend, his back turned to her and his chin resting leisurely in the palm of his right hand.

Mustering her resolve she unscrewed the lid and put a small amount of the cream in her hand, she rubbed her hands together and very slowly placed her hands on the 'affected area', she heard him draw a sharp breath as pain shot through his body, she had barely rested her hand on the bruise, just looking at it made her shoulder hurt, the thing was black purple red and welting, it had likely bled and interrupted his sleep, she noticed he favored his left side when he slept. She moved her hand's in a slow circled, his breathing increases and he clamped his teeth shut, he refused to show anymore sign he was in near excruciating pain. He glared at the wall opposite him, it was slow but they started to subside. she smiled as the muscles relaxed under her hand, she smirked at her own small victory. she continued for a while longer just because she felt like it, 'It's not like I just like the feeling of his muscle's or anything, I just want to make sure he is okay.' she nodded at her own thought process.

She continued to widen the small circle's she was making with her hand's, Natsu let out a satisfied moan as he stood up, he smiled down at her "Thanks I feel a way better."

She blushed slightly and bowed her head in an attempt to hide it "Y-your welcome."

"So what do you want for lunch?" He asked pleasantly as he slid his shirt back on.

"Don't even think about it," Erza snapped as she forced him back onto the couch "That stuff said you need to move your arm as little as possible and to reapply every twenty four hours until you are healed."

Natsu watched her impassively for a few minutes "Fine." He growled out.

Erza nodded and walked into the kitchen, a thought occurred to her and she froze as she entered the white tiled room 'That mean's I am going to have to do that to Natsu tomorrow too?' Her cheek's darkened, and she found the floor incredibly interesting for a few minutes 'Why do I even care, he is just my friend…he'd never think of my like that.' She moved about the kitchen methodically as she prepared lunch.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of short chapter, but I think is all right…Hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. Let' Go Out

**A/N: My computer broke, literally the day after I said I would get back to my schedule then window's and Microsoft had a complete spas attack on me and deleted yesterday's and the day before that's chapter and I was just too tired with my various holiday activities to rewrite everything and so I will release a double chapter today, and for real this time I will be back to my regular update schedule as of today.**

* * *

The last few day's stuck in Natsu's house went by relatively uneventfully although she still had trouble being around him when he sat in a tight singlet or shirtless which was often the case with her shoulder, she would catch herself staring for too long and then get annoyed at him, which he shrugged off as it wasn't abnormal behavior for her even if he thought she caught a fever the first time. And so Era was finally leaving to go back to her own home, She stopped by the door when Natsu stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen door, she raised a questioning eyebrow up at him.

"It's cold out," He said simply "Take my coat."

She stared at him for a few minutes "I'll be fine."

He frowned and walked around the corner, Erza wished she had just taken the stupid coat as she stared at the incredibly form fitting black singlet her wore "I'm serious, if you get a cold on your way back what am I going to do for the next few days?"

"Your kindness is overwhelming," she retorted sarcastically "I will be fine."

"Midget." He growled

She spun around to the rack and pulled the black zip up hoodie off of it, making an obviously slow attempt putting it on "I'll borrow this." She announced casually.

"Fine." Natsu replied satisfied that she wouldn't get sick.

She took a moment to examine the hoodie, it was one of the ones with the zipper more to the left then right it's collar had a button on the top and two zip pockets ran down the sides, she made a mental note to buy one of her own as she liked the style as she left the apartment and pulled the hood up over her ears, tail already tucked safely in her baggy jeans. Natsu's comforting smell surrounded her and she inhaled deeply and smiled as she set off home.

* * *

The following day Natsu spent alone with nothing but his thoughts, which for reasons he refused to admit dwelled on a red headed Nekojin, no matter how he thought about it he was happier with her around, his days were a little brighter after she came into his life and nothing could keep him down, he missed waking up in the morning and walking out into the lounge to see her peaceful sleeping face, one morning she had actually been purring into the blanket's and nothing had ever been cuter in his eyes, but Erza was just Erza.

For the four hundredth time that day, he sighed and tried to shake the red head from his mind but the same thoughts would resurface after a few minutes anyway, he stared at the mirror in front of him and sighed "I'm in love with my best friend." He stared at the mirror as if waiting for a response before shaking his head and raking his fingers through his hair 'But what am I going to do about it?' he thought as he walked out of his bathroom.

* * *

Erza lay on her bed limbs outstretched in every direction like a starfish, wrapped in the hoodie she had all but stolen from Natsu, true he gave it to her but it was unlikely she would be giving it back unless she actually demanded it, it helped her sleep. She stared at the white of her ceiling and sighed, she had spent almost a week stuck in a house with him and he had shown her a side of him she never would have thought existed, he was calm, cheery and his trademark scowl almost never graced his face at home and he had a body that would make supermodels drool, his smiles were the kind she wanted to do anything to see again, just thinking about him brought a warm pleasant fuzzy feeling to her chest, but despite all of these thoughts swimming around in her head, not even in her fantasies could she place the two of them together, he deserved much better than she could give him but she would be damned if she didn't say it at least once.

"I love Natsu Dragneel." She announced into the empty room before pulling her hood over her face closing her eyes and attempting to get a little more rest in her friends comforting smell.

* * *

"A Dance club?" She asked skeptically. "You want to go to a dance club?" she was obviously confused and annoyed at the prospect. Nevertheless, Natsu was determined to show her at least something normal people would do to have fun.

"What? I think it looks pretty cool." He was lying; he thought the idea was stupid. He hated loud parties and crazy music but Erza's newfound love of pop music gave him the idea that she might want to try it out.

"It looks stupid." She frowned at him but he couldn't let her know he agreed. "It's just not my scene, ya' know." she finished

Natsu refused to look relieved, so he lowered his head in mock disappointment and sighed, which made Erza feel a little guilty, she knew he was trying to help her experience some semblance of a normal pre-adult life, she looked at the small flier he held in his hand, she wasn't joking when she said it wasn't her scene, but it meant spending more time with Natsu so even if the club sucked she would likely still have fun.

"If you really want to go, I guess I can be persuaded to tag along." She chided while nudging his shoulder, Natsu at this point had no choice but to brighten, he flashed her a real smile and a fiery warmth threatened to envelope Erza's face causing her to look up at the clouds in the opposite direction.

"I promised you won't regret it!" He proclaimed. Erza sighed into a smile, she could be a sucker at times, well only for Natsu.

It may not be what she'd had in mind, mostly because she didn't have anything in mind, but time with Natsu was time with Natsu, after all.

* * *

The week ended with no drama and Natsu waited patiently outside of Erza's dorm, he was a little dressed up but only slightly- A nice long sleeve shirt and a pair of unripped, practically new jeans. He let his hair do its thing having learned years ago that no amount of gel would stop its spiky return moments later, he garnered he looked good from the various stares he got from the girls leaving for their own weekends.

From behind him, a familiar voice filled his ears "Alright Giant let's do this."

Natsu turned to see Erza's in an outfit he had never expected to see her wear, she was wearing a dark red ruffled, durable long-sleeve shirt and a pair of nice fitting jeans. A yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck. She held a slight frown on her face, obviously not too enthusiastic about the nights plan, but this was the first time he had ever seen where she wore nothing on her head whatsoever, her two ears twitched almost nervously atop her head.

He was about to ask when she said "I figured if everyone saw my ears, they'd throw me out earlier." She joked as she approached him. The real reason was she felt like taking a chance was because he was there with her. "Besides, I know your overprotective instincts will kick in just when they are _not_ needed." she mused humorously.

She poked him in the chest and pushed him back a bit before walking past him, Natsu was still trying to get steady after not only seeing her in such a cute outfit bit also with her adorable ears shouting from the top of her head. He quickly pulled himself together and lightly smacked her on the back of the head.

"Just remember, if you get into trouble, cry out and tremble in fear and call out 'Save me! Save me!' just like you always do. Don't worry, I'll come running-" Her foot met his face, effectively silencing him.

Erza's excitement grew gradually as the approached their destination, she wasn't sure if it was the prospect of something new that excited her or if it was left over from Natsu's reaction her clothes and ears, she smiled as she walked and continued to sneak glances at Natsu while they walked.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I think I did pretty well, although it's a little short I haven't quite planned **_**everything**_** I will be putting into this next chapter, but they have admitted there own feelings, how long will it take to tell each other?….Well probably not too long knowing myself but guess what? You are going to have to wait anyway :P.**


	10. Clubbin

Erza marveled the structure in front of her, Natsu glanced at her in surprise he didn't think she would turn around that easily, she had been pretty against the idea almost all week, so compared to that this was a complete 180.

"Wow." Erza let out in a an almost breathless whisper.

Natsu inwardly smiled and watched the slightly captivated look on Erza's face and then fought against the image of her chasing a neon laser around, specifically the fit of laughter he could feel in his chest, in order to clear his head he walked towards the door of the club, Erza started as she realized he was leaving her behind and rushed to catch up to him, hopeful and incredibly nervous at the same time.

* * *

Both Erza and Natsu were surprised at the number of Nekojin inhabitating the establishment. Erza had never seen so many in one place and they displayed their heritage with what she would describe as reckless abandon. She subconsciously moved a hand to her exposed ear, it was the first time in a long time since she had decided to leave them out in public, she certainly enjoyed the look Natsu had given her and she knew he would protect her if anything bad happened, which brought her a small amount of happiness.

These Nekojin were out dancing, sharing tables with other Nekojin and humans and in some dark places making out with human and Nekojin partners alike. Natsu had done a little research on the place, apparently the club had gotten a new owner and he strictly forbid discrimination against Nekojin, certainly a rare trait in Tokyo, but due to that fact business was flourishing.

Despite all the Natsu had never expected it to have such a warm and relaxing atmosphere. It actually felt, relatively, safe here or at least as safe as a dance club could get.

"Not a bad place, huh?" No answer "Erza?" He turned around and to his dismay his Nekojin friend was…missing! He looked around himself, there were quite a few more Nekojin then he was used to so just looking for a beanie covering ears was not going to be enough, his head shot up as he remembered something, she still had her tail covered, he hoped she was the only one in the club. He turned around quickly and sighed, he had found his friend but he wasn't sure if he should say or do anything really.

Erza stood a few meter's from him, close to the entrance of the club they had a large aquarium inside the wall, displaying a lot of colorful fish, his red-headed Nekojin friend had her face almost pressed against the glass, she tapped against the glass and the fish on the other side simply ignored her, which for some reason seemed to aggravate the Nekojin girl, her ears flattened against their head and she glared at the red aquatic animal on eh other side of the glass, what could she do? It was clearly taunted her!

Natsu chortled beside her and that snapped her out of her trance, her head whipped to him and the look on his face told her he had been watching for a little while, her cheeks flushed and as he opened his mouth she kicking him in the face, effective silencing any remark he planned on making.

"It's a pretty fish!" She defended "It must have been expensive, that's all I was thinking."

"Yeah, I bet, I especially liked the tag team match you two had-  
" She hit him in the stomach and pulled his head down.

"I will disembowel you if you tell _anyone_ about this." She hissed and he chuckled and nodded.

Despite the small amount of pain in his stomach, he had to fight of the cute picture of her chasing a laser around his apartment, he briefly wondered what she would do if he bought one for her.

* * *

They found a table surrounded by a few chairs that was adorned with various snacks and sat down, the pair looked around a little while longer before Natsu spoke up.

"You want a drink?" He asked flatly.

"I don't drink," Erza smirked, she knew the place didn't actually sell alcohol there was a large sign by the front door, but she felt like messing with him a little "I didn't take you for a ruphie guy, this where you drug all your dates?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and growled "Soda?"

"I'll have a cola, thanks," she made a small shooing motion followed with a mischievous grin.

Natsu just shook his head and walked away from her towards the bar, Erza suddenly became a little more conscious about where she was and had the urge to get small and hide somewhere, she mentally growled at herself for literally sending her form of protection away, before thoughts of her friend brought a small shy smile to her face, she rubbed her knee's almost unconsciously remembering when he had bandaged them, the cuts hadn't even scared, whatever he had used worked wonders.

"Falling asleep on me, midget?" Natsu's voice snapped her out of her semi daydreaming state.

"Who wouldn't, what took you so long?" The mischievous grin returning in full force, she silently hoped Natsu didn't notice her sudden confidence spike, he did, but he didn't bring it up.

"Well I could have taken longer to admire the sights-" A swift kick to the shin cut him off.

Erza forced the feeling of jealousy down, how dare he try to abandon her to go pickup girls at this club? She shook her head sharply and took a long sip of her drink. Natsu just sat there grinning at her, her mind raced in a circle and it was not helpful, focusing on the downright seductive grin on his face, to the fact that he had joked about leaving her alone in this place 'And for the love of god why won't he say anything?!' her mind shouted.

Usually he would have complained about her mischief by now, it wasn't any fun if he didn't complain and now she was confused.

"Just don't take so long." she forced out.

"Whatever," His voice held no disdain or annoyance, just mild amusement, she wanted to kick him again to get a more satisfying reaction from him, but her ears caught a familiar song and they perked up as she sat a little straighter, swaying her head slightly to the tune.

Natsu smirked and stood up, holding out his hand "Come on, midget."

She glared at him in annoyance "I am not going anywhere, I want to listen to the music."

"You can hear it better from the dance floor."

Erza became very pale "No." She said sharply, Natsu grabbed her hand pulled her up. "No! No! No! I do _not_ Dance!" Natsu tugged her to the dance floor, which was relatively clear.

"I don't remember you being one to be scared and besides we danced perfectly fine in my apartment." Natsu taunted, getting her onto the dance floor. Erza froze in fear and embarrassment, it felt like everyone in the club was looking at her, even though they clearly weren't, Natsu just kept smiling at her.

After about thirty seconds of his friend standing frozen in front of him, he stepped closer to her still smiling, he took her hands in his and she focused on the backs of her hands intently, he moved his left pushing hers back, her body auto balanced making her sway and he repeated with the right, her smile gradually returned and Natsu added very minimal movement's as she copied him, he rolled the opposite shoulder as his left moved back and smirked, he bopped slightly to the beat, her careful looked changed to one of utter enjoyment after around a minute.

The song ended and Natsu was walking backwards of the floor still smiling, he imitated her terrified face "I don't dance!" He shrieked in a mocking girly tone, Erza found the impression a little funny and in an attempt to avoid laughing at him, and by extension herself she shoved him, a little more harshly than intended and he lost his balance, colliding with a blonde who happened to be walking by him at the time.

He picked himself up off the floor, and after dusting his hands he offered his hand out to whoever he knocked over "Sorry, I guess I lost my balance." He said automatically, as he looked down, he got a view that caused him to stiffen and freeze, the large breasted blonde under him had fallen in a way that made her already sizable breast size seem a little bigger and the open collar gave him quite the view.

She shook her head "It's alright." She took the hand he offered, he noticed the small golden ring on her left hand, he noticed the small swelling in her hand, he moved his hand along her arm cautiously.

"It seems alright but try to be careful after this, you might hurt it again," He suggest with a small smile, somewhere the back of his head he realized he was inadvertently following what he dad would have done, he shook his head and pulled her to her feet.

Erza's face was completely neutral, her friend was making goodly eyes at a woman, who was twice her size and three times her bust! He didn't seem interested until he grabbed her hand and leaned closer, 'what is he doing?!' Her mind yelled, she did the first thing that came into her head, she walked up and slapped him on the back, hard.

He let out a cry and let go of the blonde's hand "What the hell was that for?!" Natsu demanded irritably.

Erza's mind was in defense mode and she was not forming logical plans or idea's for speech, so the first thing that came into her head flew from her mouth "For attacking a poor defenseless girl, you rapist!" She screamed in his face, before Natsu could respond she turned to the girl and smiled overly sweetly "Forgive him he is always like this, he is so incompetent." 'Erza, stop now!' Her mind fought through a haze of jealousy and anger.

"No, no it's fine. It was only an accident after all…" Erza hated her innocent girly routine and scowled.

"Yeah I'm sure it was. I bet you enjoyed him fall all over you.." Her tone was menacing and frustrated. she kind of surprised herself with her offensive comment; it certainly wasn't like her to act like this towards a stranger.

"It_ was_ an accident…" Natsu groaned out, a very pissed off glare directed at Erza, one she only ever seen on him once at the café what seemed like a long time ago, she returned it in full force.

"Are you sure you weren't just trying to cop a feel, you creeper?" her voice had none of the usual playful tones; she was being far too serious about all this.

"What are you insinuating, huh midget! I wasn't trying to do anything! Besides, it was your violent outburst that made me fall back into this nice girl-"

"_My_ violent outburst! You were the one who dragged me here and forced me to dance with you-"

"I did not force you here and you were enjoying it until now!" he retorted, stopping her midsentence. "What's wrong with you Erza? Why are you acting like this?" The glare turned to worry almost immediately and his tone didn't have any bite to it.

Erza shook her head spun on her heel and stormed away, leaving Natsu confused, he pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Erza was acting like she was…jealous? But why? Erza has no interest in me so why would something as trivial as that make her jealous, unless I really did force her here and she got sick of pretending to enjoy it, that seems more likely.' He sighed, he had thought she was really having fun too.

"Um, shouldn't you…go after her? She seemed pretty." The blonde tapped his shoulder lightly and nodded.

He stared at her for a minute, before nodding and taking off in the direction his small Nekojin friend had gone.

"Sorry again!" He called back to the blonde as he disappeared into the crowd.

The blond shook her head "Young love…" She smirked at his back.

* * *

Erza pushed through the crowd trying to get back to her seat, she was so frustrated she couldn't think straight 'How dare he make a move on another girl right in front of me!' It shouldn't matter to her anyway, she knew she had a one sides crush on her best friend, she couldn't expect him to stay single forever, it just surprised her when he suddenly got close to a girl that made her look like a child, but seeing Natsu ogling a girl with tits the size of his head just struck a nerve in her, all she wanted to do now was to get her things and leave, with Natsu, he could stay and flirt with his long-haired, big-breasted friend all night for all she cared. Nut if that was true…Why did it hurt so much to see him with that other girl, she thought she had accepted things as they were.

As she tried to rid herself of those thoughts, a hand caught her. 'Damn, Natsu you can't just let anything go can you?' She was scrunched between several people and couldn't look back at him. Unexpectedly, she felt another hand on her lower back. She arched her back a bit in surprise. then the hand moved to down and slowly slipped into her pants, grabbing her hidden tail, she jumped and tried to twist out of the grasp.

The hand in her pants jerked her tail a bit. It was then Erza came to an important revelation. This was definitely NOT Natsu! No way would he be so forward, especially not with her! Also, she knew he'd never do something like pull on her tail like that…he just wasn't like that! Whoever this was, they'd just signed their own death warrant! Unfortunately, because of the tight space, Erza couldn't turn well enough to see or attack her defended.

A Husky voice whispered to her, "You know you want it…" Now she was certain it wasn't Natsu! Erza's anger bubbled up inside her, she let out a shriek, but people around her didn't seem to notice, she bent forward and threw her head back as hard as she could, the back of her head hit something hard and the presence of both hand's disappeared, she turned around and saw a man in a disheveled suit, his cheeks were tinted red, obviously intoxicated, he must have brought his own alcohol or just came drunk, before she could turn the unfortunate drunk into her stress relief ball, she was surrounded by three bouncers.

"Miss I am going to have to ask you to leave." The tallest one sat, as the shorted two, but equally as intimidating men grabbed her arms.

"But he was the one who-"

"No excuses miss. Please vacate the establishment.." His gruff voice carried an obvious threat.

Erza could only sigh in defeat. No use arguing with these idiots. How come every time she defended herself, she was the one to be blamed! Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she recognized the black and white sneakers slamming the tallest bouncer into the ground, 'Oh, dear god…'

Natsu cracked his knuckles menacingly and glared at the shorter two, he was already pissed off as it was and he was certainly in no mood to deal with the stupidity of this clubs obviously incompetent security.

"A little tip, When a woman screams, she usually isn't consenting to being touched." Natsu growled

"Natsu! What the hell is wrong with you! These guys are security! Are you trying to get me into more trouble! God, you are so irresponsible, you know that!" Natsu's eyes shifted to her and her voice died in her throat, his eyes seemed…hurt, again he had come to help_ her_ and all she did was scream at him.

He had brought her here and attempt to have fun, to show her there was more to life than lay around in the grass and breathe, every single idea he had had gone bad, maybe he was just irresponsible, he bowed his head and muttered "Sorry."

The tall man groaned as he sat up "Only one person on the planet who can kick like that, Natsu!" Natsu recognized the voice, one he had not heard in years.

"Elfman! Now way?" Natsu pulled the taller man to his feet.

"Me? What about you? Finally got away from the crazy old man?" The white haired, scarred bouncer smiled clapping the boy on the shoulder.

Erza was confused, Natsu had quite literally decked the man less than five seconds ago and now they were all chummy? The two shorted men, still held her tightly for some reason, Elfman turned his not so friendly gaze on them and they shivered "What are you two doing? Let her go."

"But-"

Elfman silenced them with a raised hand "Natsu's point was 100% correct, I apologize Miss, I reacted rashly."

"Oh, Um..That's alright?" Erza's head span, as her arms were let go, she felt sick at her behavior towards Natsu, while he was engaged in conversation she stealthily slipped away from them, she found her seat and sat down with a long sigh.

* * *

"You okay?" Erza had her eyes closed, but the voice seemed rally familiar, she opened her eyes to fin the blonde from earlier, she almost growled at her.

"Look, I know how that may have looked with your boyfriend and all, but he was just checking my arm, he thought I might have broken it." The blonde explained cheerily.

"He's not my boyfriend." Was Erza's response 'And ii blew up at him, for making sure he didn't break a girls arm…I really am the worst."

A black haired man in white coat walked out of the crowd, he approached the blonde and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "Sorry, Lucy there was a little problem with security."

Then Erza notice the golden ring on the blonde's finger, she let her head fall forward and hit the table with a groan, Lucy chuckled at her "It's all right Grey, business is important now that we have so many people coming here." Lucy tapped his nose.

Grey looked at the top of the red hair and raised his eyebrows the ears twitched slightly and He placed a small white card beside the girls arm "Your boyfriend and Elfman explained what happened, you have my sincerest apologies and if we can make it up to you just give us a call, we can set you two up in one of the private rooms on the second floor…or something." Grey said simply, before taking his wife's hand and walking away.

Erza lifted her head to tell him the same thing she had told Lucy, but he was already gone, she looked down at the small business card on the table, she picked the thing up and dropped it in her handbag. before turning to the table of snacks behind her, she let her nose guide her, a small white bowl was almost overflowing with lightly browned biscuits that made her mouth water, she placed one in her mouth and moaned at the flavor in her mouth, she took a handful and ate them slowly as she waited for Natsu to come back.

* * *

Natsu finally made his way out of the crowd and fell onto his seat heavily, he looked to Erza's seat and was surprised her bag was still there, he looked a the snack table and noticed an upturned white bowl, the bottom had a small label on it 'Catnip snacks, please consume responsibly.' Natsu frowned at it, 'Surely Erza is the one that did this?' He shrugged, she would find her way back here and then he would apologize for dragging her out here.

Natsu noticed a red blur out of the corner of his eye and felt a sudden pressure against his chest, it took a moment for him to register Erza was hugging him, squeezing the life out of him was closer to the point. She pulled back slightly, sitting on the edge of his knee, she had the top button of her shirt undone giving him a sizable view of her cleavage as she peered up at him cutely, her ears flattening against her head and her tail swishing about behind her.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." She cooed softly, leaning forward slightly grazing her lips against his jaw line, Natsu froze, that was not what he expected, well he didn't expect any of this but that, she ground herself up his leg slowly and leaned into his neck, it seemed like she was inhaling him "I like this smell." She announced happily.

Natsu's brain lagged, so he just stared at her in open mouth disbelief, she moved her hands over his chest and grazed her nose across the line of his throat, before squeezing him against her tightly, pressing her breasts against him and burying her head in the crook of his neck "Erza?" He winced as she suddenly bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her slightly away from him.

"Aw, don't you like me? I wore this especially for you." Again in an overly happy tone, Natsu held her in front of him and stared at her face, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed glazed over, her eyes lid drooped considerably and she fell limply against his chest, breathing softly and occasionally letting out a purr, Natsu sighed. before hoisting her onto his back holding underneath her legs, he picked up her bag and made his way out of the club shaking his head and he walked, he looked down the street, and readjusted Erza on his back, his house was closer, 'she can stay at my house for the night and go home in the morning, besides I'd rather not have her wake up like this and walk out in the night."

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? I know Erza seemed a little crazy in this one, but jealousy can do strange things to people's rational minds…I think, anyway tell me what you think!**


End file.
